


Summer Heat

by Myiuri



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Reader-Insert, gender not specified for reader, nap budies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-21
Updated: 2020-09-21
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:53:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26586178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Myiuri/pseuds/Myiuri
Summary: "On a hot day, Levi's room is the best for napping- becase it's always nice and cool."-Belphegor
Relationships: Belphegor & Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Belphegor (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!) & Reader, Belphegor (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Leviathan & Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Leviathan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!) & Reader
Comments: 3
Kudos: 109





	Summer Heat

It was a hot summer day, and the heat had just began, successfully torturing you together with all the other demons. You haven't seen Belphie for a while and were currently searching for him. Though, according to your guess, he probably found a new napping spot and hid there. But you were growing concerned, with already having checked the twin's shared room, the attic and asking anyone you met at the House of Lamentation. They all haven't seen him since breakfast. At this point the only one you haven't questioned was Levi, but you doubted it would bring a different result-

"Hey, what are you doing here?" You heard Levi's voice shouting from the door up ahead. That's right, you were about to pass by his room. What is he so agitated about? Getting curious, you peeked through the half closed door. You found the purple haired demon pointing his finger at someone in front of him.

"Belphie!" You called out, effectively turning their attention towards you.

On the ground, surrounded by blankets and Levi's stolen pillows, with his own supporting his head, lay the avatar of sloth. He stirred at your voice and woke up.

"Nh... MC?" He sleepily gazed up at you, honestly looking completely adorable.

"Hey! Why did you wake up when MC spoke to you, but not when I did?" Levi complained "-And you still haven't answered my question. I come back from Lucifer's office, that one moment I leave my room, to find you here??"

"Oh, no! Was it bad?" You looked at Levi with concern. Everyone knew being called into Lucifer's office never meant anything good.

Flustered at your caring, he averted his eyes. "I-It wasn't bad enough to have human like you worrying about me..." It was bit hard to understand him as he mumbled the words at the end. You chuckled slightly, relieved it wasn't anything serious. Which brought you back to the previous topic.

"But that's true, what you are doing here Belphie? You asked, regrettably waking him up again just when he begun to drift off to sleep.

"Mhmm. Levi's room is always so cool, even in the summer. It's the best place for naps." Belphie said with a content smile. Now that he mentioned it, you noticed you didn't feel the annoying heat from before anymore.  
"Want to join me?” Offering lazily, he shifted to make more space for you. You blushed at his suggestion, and Levi did too, apparently.

"Wait, what are you suggesting to MC?! You can't just-"

Levi blurted out. Much to his dismay, you nodded eagerly, not letting your embarrassment ruin a potential cuddling time with a certain sleepy demon.

"MC?!" Levi gawked as you snuggled onto blankets close to Belphie. Seeing the look on Leviathan's face, it was all clear to you. "Do you want to join as well Levi?" You offered innocently.

"WHAT?! Wha- I..." He was about to deny, but seeing your pleading eyes, he gave in to the voice inside of him that begged him to be with you. After about minute of awkward fumbling around, all three of you were in comfortable positions. Levi had a dark blush spread across his face, which he buried in your back, and you were facing Belphie, hands interlocked with his. With the two bodies around you, it was comfortably warm. Not too close to be hot, but close enough to still be intimate.

You felt like you were on cloud nine, allowed to rest with the two of your favourite demons. As you snuggled closer to them, you fell asleep in no time.

* * *

What you didn't expect was that at the dinner table later that day, Asmodeus was giddily showing everyone the photo of you sleeping with the two brothers. Levi was looking down on his food, eyes hid under his purple bangs, and his face was completely red. While Belphie's feelings hidden beneath a satisfied smile as he continued eating, occasionaly glancing at you.

"W-When did you take that?" You asked Asmo.

"Awhhh~ I was just passing by Levi's room and saw the three of you laying there being all cute, I couldn't help myself!"

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! If you enjoyed you're free to let me know you did by dropping a comment or kudos :3


End file.
